


Mic Drop

by jenunjen96816



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenunjen96816/pseuds/jenunjen96816
Summary: One shot AU. Nicole is a member of a hot new hip-hop group called The Young Revenants. Waverly comes to the show.





	Mic Drop

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot (at least for now) because I don’t have any other idea for this besides just this scenario in my head, but I may continue if I can find a story. Also, I was gonna set it in a city other than Purgatory, but I couldn’t come up with anything else, so they’re in Purgatory for this (or at least a town called Purgatory, and I made a couple things up).
> 
> I hope you enjoy. Mahalo for reading and fond Aloha!

“Thanks for coming tonight”, Wynonna said as they walked towards the club.

“Of course! It’s a chance to hang out with my big sis”, Waverly said and smiled. “I don’t get to see you much these days, what with you being a new mommy and all.”

“Yeah, well…” Wynonna trailed off.

“Hey – I know you didn’t plan on being a mom”, Waverly said understandingly.

“No, I didn’t, but it’s all good. I love Alice. But yeah, parenthood is definitely a time commitment”, Wynonna said. “I mean, I was gonna take Doc to this, but we couldn’t find a sitter, so he’s home with the baby. But, I’m glad you were cool to come – I mean, I love hanging out with you too, Waves.” 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, your little sister, always tagging along”, Waverly jested.

“Nooooo”, Wynonna said, then put her arm around Waverly. “I haven’t thought of you like that in…I don’t know…ages.” She paused for a moment and then said, “You’re my best friend, Waves. I love ya.”

“Awwww…and I love you too, big sis”, Waverly said, putting her arm around Wynonna. “So, what’s the deal with this band?”

“It’s a hip-hop group”, Wynonna said. “They’re called The Young Revenants. They’re supposed to be the like the next big thing out of this town. Well, maybe the only thing to make it big out of this town. I’ve never seen them perform, but I know one of the MCs, Xavier Dolls. We used to work together at Jay’s Diner. I haven’t talked with him in a while, but he hit me up out of the blue like two days ago and told me about the show tonight. Anyway, he goes by Big D now, that’s his stage name.”

“Big D”, Waverly said and giggled. “So…did you ever see his “big D?”

“Oh, shut up”, Wynonna said light-heartedly. She rolled her eyes and withdrew her arm from Waverly’s back. They walked in silence for a moment.

“You haven’t said ‘no’ yet, you know”, Waverly said suggestively.

“Alright, look – we hooked up in the back of my car once after work but that was it”, Wynonna said. “Speaking of hooking up, what’s up with you and Champ?”

“I don’t know”, Waverly said. “I mean, he’s okay, but…” she drifted off.

“But what?” Wynonna prompted. “I can tell he likes you. And he seems nice, has a stable job, being a deputy and what not.”

”Sure, I guess”, Waverly said. “I mean, he’s nice and all, but…”

“But you don’t want to fall for someone you met at a bar, I know, you’ve said that before”, Wynonna said. “But Champ is a good catch, and, well, when you live in Purgatory, bars are kind of where you meet people.”

“Well, yeah…I mean, no…it’s not really that. I don’t know…there’s just…not like a spark with Champ, you know what I mean?” Waverly sighed. “I guess he’s just not the one for me. I mean, look – I want what you and Doc have, like sparks, and heat, and real love, you know?”

“And a mortgage, and life insurance, and a baby, and one free night a month to go out. That’s what “sparks” will get you”, Wynonna said. She laughed and waged a warning finger at Waverly, who frowned. "I mean, don’t get me wrong", Wynonna said, "it’s great, being in love, and being a mom, but it’s not like Doc and I had a perfect Hollywood falling-in-love story. I mean, I love him, sure, but we got married because of Alice.”

“Right, but you got pregnant because there were sparks.”

“Yeah, I suppose so. But still – it could have just as easily not worked out. We got lucky I guess. Anyway, you’re young. Don’t worry about that stuff right now. You should take your time until you meet the right person.” Waverly made a pouty face, and Wynonna said, “You’re such a romantic, lil sis. Always have been. Must be all those dumb-ass westerns you watch.”

“Whatever”, Waverly said and stuck her tongue out. “Westerns rule. They're way better than that zombie undead crap you and Doc like watching. That stuff's not even real anyway.”

Wynonna laughed. "Neither are fairy tale romances."

“Whatever", Waverly said again. "I don’t know, I guess…what can I say? I’m a romantic”, she said self-deprecatingly, and they both laughed.

“Well, you‘ll find love one day, but don’t worry about it tonight”, Wynonna said as they approached the club entrance. “Tonight, the Earp sisters are gonna get their party on!” At that, Waverly laughed, and the two sisters handed their tickets to the door man.

 

********

 

“Wassup Purgatoryyyyyyyyyy!!!” A deep male voice boomed throughout the club and the crowd roared. The house lights went down, the stage lights came up, and the fog machine went to work.

“There he is!” “Wynonna said, pointing at Dolls, as The Young Revenants took the stage.

“He’s hot!” Waverly said. Big D, or Xavier Dolls, or whatever his name was, kind of looked like P-Diddy. A hotter, more muscular version. He looked like a model for a football apparel catalog. Maybe a running back. “You sure you never saw his big D-” Waverly was about to say again, when she was interrupted by a female voice booming through the PA.

“Yo Purgatory! That’s my man Big D over there!” A tall, stunning redhead in a tight white t-shirt and black leather pants bellowed. “And I’m your girl Red Hot!”

“Did you say something about ‘hot’” Wynonna said to Waverly and smiled.

“Wow”, was all Waverly could say, staring at the female MC.

“We are The Young Revenants!” Big D said. He swaggered up to the front of the stage and raised his fist, and the crowd went wild.

“Let’s tear this place up!” Red Hot shouted. She cued her DJ, J.C., and then they launched into their first song.

 

********

 

“Hey Dolls!” Wynonna called out. She and Waverly were waiting for Dolls at a table, drinks almost gone. Dolls was making his way around the room, signing autographs and pressing flesh.

Dolls looked over. “Yo Earp!” he said and smiled. He walked over and extended his arms. “Bring it in”, he said, and he and Wynonna embraced. “How you been?”

“Good”, Wynonna said, then gestured to Waverly. “This is my sister, Waverly.”

“Wassup Waverly? Nice to meet you.” Dolls said.

“Nice to meet you too, uh, Big D.” Waverly said. “You guys were awesome!”

“Thanks. Just trying to make it work”, Dolls said, then turned back to Wynonna. “What’s it been, a year? Two? What’s been goin’ on?”

“Not much”, Wynonna said. “Well, a lot. Settled down. Got married. Motherhood. You? Looks like you’re killin’ it, hot new MC in a hot new hip-hop group.”

“Tryin’. Tough livin’, not makin' much, but we're havin’ fun. Yo, Red!” Dolls called over to the female MC who was standing about fifteen feet away. She looked up, held one finger up, finished the conversation she was in, and then strutted over. “This is Red Hot, fellow MC, coolest rhyme slinger in the game”, Dolls said. Red Hot smiled, and Wynonna smiled back. Waverly just stared.

“I’m Wynonna”, Wynonna said. “I used to work with Dolls.”

“Cool”, Red Hot said to Wynonna, then turned to Dolls. “I love that she called you ‘Dolls’”.

“Whatever, Haught with an ‘a-u-g-h, can’t spell my na-ame’” Dolls countered with a little rhyme.

Red Hot laughed and then looked at Waverly. “And who is this gorgeous little nugget?”

“Uh, that 'gorgeous little nugget' is my little sister”, Wynonna said protectively.

“Well, hello gorgeous little sister”, Red Hot said to Waverly and smiled.

“Uh, hi. I’m Waverly”, Waverly stuttered out.

“Charmed, Waverly. Love the name. I’m-“

“Hot. Your hot. I mean, Red Hot. Your name’s Red Hot”, Waverly stammered out.

“Nicole. Nicole Haught”, Nicole said. “Red for red hair”, she said, pointing to her hair, “last name Haught.” She extended her hand.

“Hi”, Waverly breathed out, extending her hand back, and Nicole took it in hers.

“You have really soft skin”, Nicole said.

“Um, thanks”, Waverly said, and blushed a bit.

“You’re welcome”, Nicole said, still holding Waverly’s hand. She smiled at Waverly, and Waverly smiled back.

“Uh, do you guys need a minute?” Dolls asked suggestively.

“No”, Wynonna said, “what we need are drinks. It’s my one night out this month, and I’m gonna make the most of it, so…” she made a drinking motion with her hand.

“I’ll get us a round”, Nicole said. She let go of Waverly’s hand slowly, trailing her fingers along Waverly’s palm, then turned around to head to the bar.

“Hey!” Wynonna called out. Nicole turned back, and Wynonna pointed her two fingers towards her own eyes and then pointed them at Nicole and arched her eyebrows in an over-protective “I’m watching you” gesture.

Nicole smirked and pointed a finger gun at Wynonna, then winked at Waverly, tipped her an imaginary hat, and then turned around and headed towards the bar.

“Wynonna!” Waverly gasped, embarrassed. 

Wynonna’s eyes followed Nicole for a few seconds, then turned to Waverly. “What? Did you see the way she was hitting on you? Right in front of me, too. No propriety.”

“Uh, yeah, I noticed. Can’t say I didn’t like it”, Waverly said. “Hey – you were the one encouraging me earlier about finding true love.”

“True love? Waves – you just met her. In a bar.”

“Isn’t that where you said we meet people in this town? Isn’t that where you met Doc?” Waverly countered.

“Hey”, Wynonna said, snapping her fingers and pointing at Waverly. “I’m just looking out for you, lil sis. I’m all for you finding true love, but, I mean…find someone who’s, like, got a real job, or whatever…stable.”

“Stable?”

“Look, lil sis, I’m just saying, these rappers, you gotta watch out…”

“Or what? I’m gonna get ‘the big D’?” Waverly smarted back.

“Hey – you watch that, young lady”, Wynonna said, mock warning in her voice, and Dolls laughed.

“Do I need to leave?” Dolls asked, his head pong-ponging back and forth between the two bickering sisters.

“I can take care of myself”, Waverly said to Wynonna, ignoring Dolls.

“I’m sure”, Wynonna said, rolling her eyes.

“Well, if I end up going red, at least I won’t accidentally get pregnant”, Waverly muttered back under her breath.

“What was that?” Wynonna snapped.

“Nothing”, Waverly said, pouting, but then smiled slightly as she looked up at the bar and noticed Nicole smiling at her from across the room.

 

********

 

“So, what’s the deal with your sister?” Nicole asked as she grabbed a French fry off of Waverly’s plate. She and Waverly were sitting side by side at a table. Dolls and Wynonna had been sitting with them, but Wynonna had wanted another drink, and the server was taking too long, so she and Dolls had gone to the bar to get drinks and had gotten caught up slamming shots. Waverly was hungry, so she had ordered a burger and fries. “I don’t think she likes me very much.”

“She’s just being protective”, Waverly said. “Look, our dad took off right after I was born, and our mom died when I was ten, so Wynonna pretty much raised me. She wasn’t just my sister – she became my mom too. Now I’m old enough that I don’t need mothering, but try telling her that. Anyway, she and her husband Doc accidentally got pregnant, so they got married. They hadn’t planned on it that way, but once they had Alice, their baby, they tied the knot.”

“So, it all worked out”, Nicole said.

“Well, yeah, I guess so, but she always says she got lucky. She just doesn’t want me to make a mistake and be stuck in situation where I’m unhappy.” Waverly paused for a moment and then said, “She just wants me to be happy, I guess.”

“Guess that makes sense”, Nicole said. She took another fry off of Waverly’s plate and bit into it.

“Have a fry by the way”, Waverly said cheekily. Nicole smiled, then turned her hand around and held the other half of the fry up to Waverly’s mouth. Waverly stared at Nicole and raised her eyebrow, but Nicole just raised her eyebrow right back and smiled, so Waverly took the fry in her mouth.

“So, are you happy?” Nicole asked, leaning in a bit closer to Waverly.

Waverly paused for a moment, taking in Nicole’s scent, vanilla dipped donuts. My favorite, Waverly thought. “Well, I guess so? I mean, I-” 

“Waves!” a male voice boomed.

Waverly looked up. A young man who looked to be in his early twenties was approaching the table. “Uh, hey Champ”, she said unenthusiastically.

“What’s up, baby girl? I just rolled up. Didn’t know you were gonna be here.” Champ said, drunk.

“Uh, yeah… I came with Wynonna to watch The New Revenants. This is Nic – Red Hot. She’s in the group.”

“Really?” Champ said, surprised.

“Yeah, really”, Nicole said.

“Chicks can’t rap”, Champ said.

“Nice to meet you too…uh, Champ, is it?” Nicole said.

“So, you comin’ over later?” Champ said to Waverly, ignoring Nicole.

“Oh, I don’t know…I mean, I’ll probably just gonna hang out here for the rest for the night. It’s Wynonna’s one night off this month, so…”

“Alright, whatever. I’ll see ya soon then”, Champ said. He bent over the table and went to kiss Waverly on her lips, but Waverly turned her head, so the kiss ended up on her cheek. Champ paused and stared at Waverly for a moment, then left.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you have a boyfriend”, Nicole said.

“It’s okay. I mean, I’m not sure if…whatever”, Waverly trailed off, then ate another fry.

 

********

 

“Club is closed!” Bobo the bouncer yelled. “You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here.”

“Shit, what time is it?” Wynonna said, drunkenly slurring her words. She looked at her phone. “2am already? Damn. Well, all good things come to an end, I guess.”

“You okay to get home?” Dolls asked.

“Yep, I’m gonna walk. I live just a few blocks away”, Wynonna said.

“Alright, well good to see you Earp, thanks for coming out”, Dolls said.

“Good to see you too, Dolls”, Wynonna said back, then gave Dolls a hug.

“Nice meeting you Waverly”, Dolls said. “You walking home too? You guys live together?”

“Oh, no…I live a few miles away. I took an Uber to Wynonna’s earlier. We used to live together, but I had to move out when…you know”, she said, and pointed her thumb at Wynonna and then made a pregnant motion at her own belly.

“You’re an adult now, Waves”, Wynonna said. “It was time you got your own place.”

“And I do have my own place, mom”, Waverly said proudly.

“I’ll take you home”, Nicole said to Waverly.

“Well, um…is that okay?” Waverly asked. “I mean, I don’t want you to go out of your way...”

“It’s no problem”, Nicole said. “And this way, I can find out where you live, so I can stalk you later”, Nicole said, then smiled charmingly.

“Hey”, Wynonna snapped her fingers and pointed at Nicole in a drunken warning.

“I’m only kidding, over-protective big sister”, Nicole said. “I’ll get Waverly home safe and sound.”

“Alright”, Wynonna said, “but if I hear otherwise…”

“Wynonna, stop”, Waverly exclaimed. Wynonna gave a look like _what?_ , and Waverly said, “Alright, we’re going to leave. Get home safe, big sis”, Waverly said to Wynonna and gave her a hug. 

Dolls turned to Nicole. “See ya homie, good show tonight.”

“Fo shizz, good show tonight”, Nicole said and fist bumped Dolls, then turned to Wynonna. “Nice meeting you Wynonna”, she said with a smile. Wynonna gave her a cool head nod, and then Nicole turned to Waverly and was about to usher her outside when DJ J.C. strode up.

“Wassup homie?” he said to Dolls, then turned to Nicole. “Yo fly girl – you left your phone in my turntables case” he said, and handed the phone to Nicole. “By the way – Shae called.”

“Oh”, Nicole said, taking the phone.

“Ima load the rest of my gear. See you guys”, DJ J.C. said, then turned around and left.

“Wait…who is Shae?” Wynonna asked Nicole, her eyes narrowing.

“Uh…” Nicole started, but Dolls spoke before she could answer.

“Well, I’m gonna go as well”, Dolls said, then turned to Wynonna. “Walk you out?”

“Uh…yeah, sure…” Wynonna said. She stared for another moment at Nicole, wanting an answer, but was too drunk to stay on point to get one. Dolls put a hand on her back and ushered her out.

“So”, Nicole said, “ride?”

“Um…”

“Look, don’t worry about the Shae thing”, Nicole said. She smiled harmlessly at Waverly and paused, and when Waverly didn’t say anything she said, “C’mon – it’s just a ride. I just wanna make sure you get home safe.”

Waverly stared at her for a moment. “Okay”, she said.

“Okay”, Nicole said back. “C’mon, let’s go.” She smiled again, and the two of them left the bar. They walked outside and Nicole hit the alarm on a tricked-out Chevy Impala, then opened the door for Waverly.

“Thank you”, Waverly said.

“Of course.” Nicole fired up the engine and off they went.

“So…who’s Shae?” Waverly asked.

“Someone who’s probably the equivalent of Champ.”

“Touché”, Waverly said.

“It’s kind of a long story, but we can talk about it if you want”, Nicole said. “But, if I’ll only tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

“Okay, that’s fair I guess”, Waverly said, then smiled at Nicole. “But you first.”

“Okay”, Nicole said. She paused for a moment and then said, “Shae is my wife.”

“What!?”

“She’s a doctor. Shotgun wedding. Married in Vegas eight months ago. Met on a Friday night, spent all weekend together, married that Sunday. Got a place together the next week. Six month later we realized we weren’t right for each other. But we’ve still got the place, and health insurance stuff, and what not. So we talk sometimes. And sometimes she calls just to talk about other stuff.” Nicole paused and then looked over at Waverly. “But we’re not together. We don't live together. She has the place in Vegas, and, well, I'm here. I know, it’s complicated, and we’re still legally married, but we’re not together. But it could have been more complicated. I mean, if we were man and woman, we could have ended up like your sister, with a kid and all.”

“Huh…I guess so”, Waverly said, taking all that in.

“Now, your turn”, Nicole said with a wry smile.

“I met Champ like six month ago in a bar. He’s a sheriff’s deputy. He’s nice enough, but…”

“Kind of a dumb boy?” Nicole supplied. Waverly looked over and Nicole smiled charmingly.

“Yeah, a bit”, Waverly said with a bit of a laugh. “I mean, he’s a nice enough guy, and he likes me, and Wynonna thinks he’s a good match for me…”

“But you don’t feel any heat.”

“No, I don’t”, Waverly said.

They drove in silence for a few more minutes, then they pulled up to Waverly’s apartment complex.

“Thanks for the ride”, Waverly said, then turned her head towards Nicole and smiled. “And the chat.”

“Anytime”, Nicole said. She paused and then said, “I’m glad we met.”

“I’m glad we met too. I had fun tonight.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“You guys were really awesome”, Waverly said. 

“Thanks”, Nicole said, then moved her face a bit closer to Waverly’s. “You’re pretty awesome too.”

Waverly blushed a bit and smiled. “You know, I almost didn’t come tonight. Wynonna was originally intending to bring Doc, but they couldn’t find a baby sitter.”

“So things ended up working out. For me at least”, Nicole said with a smile.

Waverly smiled back. “And for me too, I guess”, she said. Less than six inches and their lips would meet.

“Hi”, Nicole breathed out.

“Hi”, Waverly breathed back. She paused and then said, “You smell like vanilla dipped donuts”, she said, and was about to say, “They’re my favorite”, when Nicole closed the distance and pressed their lips together. They kissed for a moment, and then Nicole drew back.

“Hi”, Nicole said again.

“Hi”, Waverly said back, still processing the electricity from the kiss.

“So…can I get your number?” Nicole asked. “I’d like to take you out.”

“Um…sure”, Waverly said, but then paused, stared at Nicole and said, “But, um…just…I’m looking for something serious, for the real thing, not just a hookup”, she blurted out.

Nicole stared back at Waverly for a moment and then smiled. “So am I”, she said. She paused for a moment. “Maybe we can have it together, the real thing. Maybe it’ll all work out”, she said, then smiled, cupped Waverly’s chin, and went in for another kiss.

And Waverly thought - maybe fairy tales are real.


End file.
